vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
/v/'s Recommended Games Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Making a suggestion: Some form of "games to watch" page. Rather than going off and making this page out of the blue myself, figured it would be worth seeing how people felt about the idea first. I'm proposing a new page - some sort of "games to watch" page... or, more specifically, "upcoming releases to pay attention to." Just a page where people could add game titles, what system they're for, the currently announced release date; general information to let people know these games are worth looking into. It could even be used as a place to set up a game's information before it's released, making for an easy cut/paste job into the existing console's article. What do you think? Useful? Stupid idea? --Green Mage 03:47, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Seconding this notion - a place for upcoming games would not go amiss. It will give us something to do anyhow. Tce 22:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Suggestion: Co-op section I think it would be a good thing to have a list with great co-op games for all the platforms out there. I'm speaking of games with a story mode that can be played through by more than one player, just like in Secret of Mana or Gunstar Heroes. Since these are rare, a list would be awesome. However, 'cause of my lack of wiki experience and because I don't know many games of that kind I can't start a new page myself right now, suggesting the idea here instead. Tell me what you think or start making it. -- 03:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Why noy just add games to the multiplayer section? Dejiko 19:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Game Music Forgive my inexperience with this sort of thing, but I've noticed something worth fixing. We have guides for hundreds of excellent games out there, but we've got nothing on game music. Why don't we start a section dedicated to video game music? It would highlight great soundtracks, remixes, tribute bands, and the like. There's already a huge number of games to cover, and readers could benefit from a large collection of good music being organized in one place. 05:51, June 21, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if you are still here but if so, go ahead with it imo. Rapi3 00:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Done, a-a-and - done. BlackVega 14:11, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Uploading pictures not working Someone mentionned to me that there had been downtimes which made uploading pictures impossible for like 24 hours or so, but it's been days and I still can't and I can see everyone else is doing it. I tried another browser (IE instead of FF) and cleared cache + made a new account and it's still broken. It gives me a 404 or can't connect error or whatever. Anyone knows what's up? Rapi3 00:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion: Indie Games list Yes, yes, I know. But what falls under the category of "Indie games" seems to be all the craze these days. Worthy? Feasible? Idiotic? Most fall under the Freeware or PC section, so there's not much need. Not a bad suggestion by any means, but given that a lot of the ones on consoles tend to be paid for anyway, there's not much point. : I literally came to this page to suggest this idea, glad someone else did. I think it's a great idea, and we can point out the Humble Indie Bundle and some other great indie bundles. If nobody has any objections, I'll probably make the page under the specialised tab on the front page in a few days. : let me play you the WRONG of my people 22:00, February 2, 2012 (UTC)